¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrino?
by Nikiitah
Summary: Sísifo viene de su misión que duro 5 meses, dirigiendose a la habitación de El Cid a darle una sorpresa, pero el que se lleva una sorpresa es el, al ver lo que las dos personas que más quiere en una situación comprometedora. Esto es como una segunda parte de mi Fic Cuidando a Regulus lol para entenderlo mejor leanlo XDD y sino pues solo lean este owo


**¿Qué le hiciste a mi Sobrino?**

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años (NC-17)

**Autor: **Nikiitah

**Categoría: **Saint Seiya

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Género: **Romance, Angustia

**Advertencias: **Drama

**Aviso: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (hombre/hombre) no leas.

**Resumen: **Sísifo viene de su misión que duro 5 meses, dirigiéndose a la habitación de El Cid a darle una sorpresa, pero el que se lleva una sorpresa es el, al ver lo que las dos personas que más quiere en una situación comprometedora.

Esto es como una segunda parte de mi Fic Cuidando a Regulus lol para entenderlo mejor léanlo XDD y sino pues solo lean este owo

**¿Qué le hiciste a mi Sobrino?**

A pasos lentos iba caminando, en su cabeza miles de cosas aparecían, entre ellas su amado Cid, y su pequeño y amado sobrino, los extrañaba, mas al pequeño que un día inesperado lo encontró, aun lo recordaba, ambos tuvieron una mala impresión, todo por un malentendido, siguió caminando sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa de capricornio, sintió su corazón palpitar, todo este tiempo lo había meditado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente lo amaba, realmente amaba a El Cid, sin esperar escondió su cosmo, quería darle una sorpresa, se adentró hacia los aposentos privados, abrió lentamente, y lo que vio lo dejo helado, allí en la cama estaba El Cid, pero no estaba solo, a su lado, acurrucado en su pecho estaba su sobrino, ambos desnudos, en aquel momento sintió su corazón romperse, se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Escucho un suave sonido, esto lo hizo despertarse, abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo a su costado a su pequeño ángel, el ser a quien le dio su corazón, estuvo contemplando a su amado, le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente y le dio un beso en los labios, esto hizo que se despertarse, sonrió tiernamente al ver la inocencia de su pequeño, quien se acurruco más a su pecho.

—Buenos días Cid —dijo con ternura y amor, el mayor lo acurruco más y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días Regulus —susurró tiernamente en su oído, el joven leo sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar la voz fuerte pero a la vez tierna de su amado— ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Bien —susurra, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color escarlata— He dormido muy bien —esto lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pero el de capricornio lo había escuchado y sonrió, en ese momento se acordó de algo, su tío iba a regresar— El Cid hoy viene —dijo emocionado, el mayor lo miraba sin entender a qué se refería, así que el menor se lo dijo— Hoy viene mi tío al santuario —al escuchar eso, el pelinegro sintió escalofríos, era cierto que hoy Sísifo regresaba al santuario, pero lo malo él no estaba preparado para decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba de amante con su sobrino.

—Bueno entonces, debemos pararnos e ir a saludarlo —susurró, se sentía nervioso y algo asustado pero no lo demostró, se levantó y cogió sus ropas, el menor se percató de ellos y lo miro preocupado, agacho su cabecita algo triste.

—El Cid… no le vas a decir ¿verdad? —de sus ojitos, lagrimas calientes deseaban salir, tenía miedo de la respuesta del mayor, levanto su rostro mirándolo a los ojos, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir, El Cid se acercó y se apresuró de secar cada lagrima.

—Sí, se lo voy a decir, es solo que no sé cómo, no quiero que me prohíba volver a verte —susurró un tanto apenado, el menor le sonrió levemente, mas no dijo nada.

Una vez listos, ambos bajaron las escaleras rumbo a Sagitario, su guardián estaba en sus aposentos privados, llorando amargamente, aun no podía creerlo, ¿Su sobrino y su amado juntos? Eso debía ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, no pudo llorar más, ya que sintió los dos cosmos de ambos, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, se secó las lágrimas y se fue a atender a sus invitados, ahí los veía, ya despiertos y tranquilos, Regulus al verlo sonrió y se acercó a él, mejor dicho corrió hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, Sísifo lo vio tiernamente, su amado sobrino había crecido y su cuerpo había cambiado, estaba más musculoso, sintió un leve cosquilleo, pero se fue al ver a El Cid.

—Bienvenido tío Sísifo —dijo el pequeño león.

El Cid sonrió de lado y asintió, Sísifo disimulo sus celos, su amigo tenía un brillo especial, muy distinto al que tenía antes de irse, estiro un brazo, invitándole a acercarse y abrazarle, el pelinegro se acercó y lo abrazo, tener a ambos seres que son tan importantes para él le hacían sentir completo.

Sísifo les conto sobre su viaje, lo que consistía su misión y lo que pudo averiguar, el pequeño león escuchaba atento y maravillado cada una de las aventuras de su tío, cuando se distrajo el de sagitario Regulus le dio un leve apretón a El Cid, diciéndole con el gesto que le dijera sobre su noviazgo, el pelinegro entendió el mensaje de su amante-pareja, respiro profundo y miro al castaño mayor.

—Sísifo, hay algo que debemos contarte nosotros… —hablo serio, el griego mayor sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, sabía que esto iba a pasar, respiro profundo y no lo dejo continuar.

—Lo sé… —susurró— Yo… yo los vi esta mañana —los miro seriamente, ambos se habían puesto pálidos, el menor de los tres se aventuró a hablar, sabía que su tío estaría en su contra.

— ¿No lo aceptas, verdad? —dijo serio, sorprendiendo a ambos mayores, hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar el castaño mayor.

—Si El Cid te hace feliz, no veo el porqué de negarme —susurro, mirando a los ojos a su pequeño sobrino, este miraba sorprendido y feliz— Pero lo aceptare con una condición —La sonrisa del menor desapareció dejando ver un rostro lleno de confusión.

— ¿Cuál? —se aventuró a preguntar, Sísifo se paró y se acercó lentamente a Regulus, se agacho a su altura y le robo un beso, dejando a El Cid, sorprendido y a la vez celoso.

Abrazo cada vez más fuerte a su sobrino, volviendo aquel beso más pasional, el menor estaba en shock, jamás había experimentado algo parecido, su primera vez la tuvo con el mejor amigo de su tío, pero jamás por su mente se le había ocurrido tener una relación que no sea tío-sobrino con Sísifo, debía de admitir, sus besos no eran iguales al del pelinegro, este daba besos salvajes y algo furiosos, no como los del español, aquellos besos suaves y tiernos, sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, al sentir esas manos acariciar su cuerpo, se separó un poco del mayo y lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado, se acercó lentamente hacia el pelinegro que estaba muy sorprendido, se acercó a él y lo abrazo, su cuerpo estaba algo tembloroso, por aquellas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar.

—No quise asustarte mi amado sobrino —dijo tiernamente— Eres muy lindo es por eso que me atreví a probarte —esas palabras le dolieron al pelinegro, que se sintió ridiculizado y enojado.

Era verdad, El Cid estaba enamorado de Sísifo, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y la llegada de Regulus no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos, era un pequeño brillo que llego a sus vidas, el castaño mayor, no podía tener ese cariño que su hermano hubiera tenido hacia un familiar, a pesar de haber pasado ya los dos años, ninguno de los dos se acostumbró a este cambio, debían de admitir que el pequeño Regulus era un ser muy hermoso, un ángel divino que cualquiera desearía tener en sus brazos, y que solo el de capricornio había tenido el honor de ser el primero en tener esa bella obra de arte griega.

Era por eso que no podía echarle la culpa si el de sagitario se fijaría en su sobrino, ya que no habían esos lazos fraternales entre ellos, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse excluido, vacío y celoso, de ver, no, de ser testigo de esa muestra de amor del mayor hacia el pequeño. Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle, reclamarle que ese pequeña león ahora era suyo, pero no podía, ya que el pequeño Regulus no era un objeto, la sangre le empezó a hervir, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, sentía a veces que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a Sísifo, pero no permitiría que le arrebatara al menor, abrió la boca para hablar, pro nada, no pudo hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, observo a Regulus de reojo y vio que estaba confundido y a la vez algo nervioso, se preguntaba que estaría pensando, que pasaría por esa pequeña cabecita ¿Qué pensaría ahora que su tío le beso? ¿Lo amaría como su tío o como algo más?

—Ha de estar cada uno esperando una repuesta, es más yo igual, pero esto es algo que siento y deseo —empezó a decir Sísifo, dejando a Regulus y al Cid sorprendidos, ambos no dijeron nada, solo se limitaban a mirarlo intensamente— Lo que quiero decir, es que no me pidan elegir, yo no lo hare, por lo que vi ambos han disfrutado su buena noche, acurrucados los dos —aunque estaba tranquilo, su voz sonaba celosa, justo el día que decidía confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo, se entera que este estaba de amoríos con su sobrino, aunque no podía culparlo, sintió un delicioso escalofrió al besarlo, era algo nuevo y excitante a la vez.

Jamás creyó caer en el pecado del incesto, pues si se lo ponía a pensar el menor era el hijo de su difunto hermano y no era un aprendiz cualquiera como Yato, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un gran cariño a ese muchacho, que lo alegraba cada día con su sonrisa, su inocencia, su alegría y su ternura. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras se acercaba a ambos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo, lleno de ternura y amor, es verdad, él no podía elegir entre su amigo y sobrino, los amaba, y quería tener a ambos en sus brazos, no quería perderlos, quería estar a su lado, y que ambos estuvieron junto a él cuando este despertase. Los miro unos segundos y los invite a sentarse en la cama.

Regulus y El Cid estaban aún sorprendidos, no solo por las palabras del mayor, sino más bien por la acción de Sísifo, se sentaron y esperaron a que hablara, el silencio se hizo incómodo para los tres, el menor los miraba con curiosidad y algo intimidado, pensaba recibir un regano de parte de su tío, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo sorprendió bastante.

—No puedo elegir entre los dos, así que he pensado estar con los dos —su voz sonaba seria y firme, dejando que el pelinegro y el castaño menor lo miraran, Sísifo sabía que tenía que explicarle a su sobrino lo que trataba de decir, este aún era muy inocente y no sabía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, miro a su sobrino y le sonrió— Regulus, quiero que estés conmigo, que seas mío, quiero hacer lo que El Cid tuvo el privilegio de hacer con tu cuerpo y tu alma —ante aquellas palabras el menor se sonrojo— Te amo, y amo a El Cid, es por ello que no quiero perderlos —le dio un beso en la frente y dirigió su vista hacia el español— ¿Qué dices? Estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo y con mi sobrino, o prefieres luchar por el pequeño —lo miraba fijamente perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos del español.

—No sé qué decirte Sísifo —dijo tranquilo— Es la primera vez que escucho algo así, y más proviniendo de ti —susurró— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué que decidiste esto? —sabía que esas preguntas no tendrían respuestas, o tal vez sí, pero que el sagitariano no respondería, no por ahora, Sísifo solo sonrió y se acercó a su amigo, dándole un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Regulus? ¿Sabes lo que te estoy tratando de decir? —le preguntó al menor.

Éste solo agacho la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho con El Cid, una vez lo vio hacerlo entre Kardia y Dégel, mas nunca lo dijo, entendía lo que su tío trataba de decirle, pero él jamás tuvo que elegir sobre eso, es más ni siquiera sabía por qué a ambos mayores, se les hacía difícil elegir por uno, subió su mirada y vio a su tío, para luego mirar a El Cid, amaba al español, siempre había tenido esa admiración hacia él, al igual como a su tío, pero a veces se cuestionaba, ¿era solo admiración? Sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa de sagitario, dejando a unos muy confundidos Sísifo y El Cid, el pelinegro trato de ir por él, pero el castaño se lo impidió.

No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, o mejor dicho hacia donde corrió, se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron más, cayó al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba cansado, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, pero el cansancio lo venció, quedándose profundamente dormido. Luego de unas horas se despertó, sintiéndose cómodo, entre unas suaves sabanas, se despertó de golpe, ya que no recordaba haber estado dormido, se levantó y vio a un hombre peli azul parado en la puerta, por su expresión se notaba que estaba fastidiado, eso le hizo tener algo de miedo, sintió una presencia, volteo y vio una sombra, pero a pesar de no verla no le tenía miedo, no más que el otro hombre.

—Veo que has despertado —hablo la sombra— Aspros, atiende al muchacho —susurra aun escondido, el mencionado se acerca al menor haciendo que este se intimide un poco más, Regulus se cohibió ante la presencia del guardián de la casa de géminis, se reprochó así mismo haber corrido y no haberse fijado.

—Tranquilo Regulus, mi hermano suele ser terrorífico, pero es una buena persona —dijo algo divertido, pero aun sin salir, Regulus se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "hermano" había escuchado de los labios de su tío que el geminiano, tenía un hermano gemelo que estaba maldecido.

—Deuteros —susurró, el mencionado se ocultó un poco más, no quería ser descubierto, no, mejor dicho no quería que lo viera, ya que no creía ser digno ante nadie- ¿Por qué no te acercas? —preguntó mirando hacia donde estaba el gemelo menor.

—No soy digno de aparecer ante nadie —susurra, esto hizo que Aspros se molestara, apretaba sus puños, no quería que su hermano pensara así.

—Deuteros, ya te lo he dicho, haz ayudado a este muchacho, no eres malo —trato de convencer a su igual, Regulus se levantó y se acercó al gemelo menor, se inclinó un poco en modo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias Deuteros, acércate por favor, quiero ver a mi salvador —dijo con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

Deuteros se acercó al menor mirándolo fijamente, no acostumbraba a aparecerse frente a alguien que no sea su hermano, el joven león lo miro con una sonrisa, le hizo una Sena para que se sentara a su lado, el menor se presentó ante el gemelo menor, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, le preguntaba varias cosas, las cuales Deuteros respondía, hasta que llego a una que no quería contestar, su máscara.

—Es difícil para mí —susurra.

El joven león no dijo más nada, Aspros se acercó a su hermano y le dio un tierno abrazo, limpiando una lagrima que amenazaba con salir, el castaño, fue testigo, de cómo el menor de los gemelos se dejaba quitar la máscara por el mayor, este una vez que le quito la máscara, se acercó a su hermano, dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios, esto lo hizo sorprender y sonrojar, recordó lo que había pasado hace uvas horas, el sagitario, ahí estaba su tío y El Cid, el de sagitario se había acercado a él y le dio un beso, las preguntas volvían a su mente, tímidamente toco el hombro de Deuteros que se alejó inmediatamente de su hermano.

—No quisiera interrumpir, pero quiero preguntarte algo —susurra apenado y sonrojado, Aspros iba a reclamarle pero una mirada fulminante de su hermano le hizo callar.

—Dime —dijo tranquilo, sabía que el muchacho no le iba a contar nada al patriarca de su estancia en el santuario y menos le iba a decir sobre lo que vio.

—Lo que ustedes acaban de hacer… es… ¿es normal? —preguntó tímidamente, Aspros vio esto como un insulto, iba a pararse y sacarlo a patadas de su habitación, pero Deuteros de nuevo lo detuvo, había visto lo que había pasado en sagitario, sabía que esto era algo nuevo para Regulus, algo que jamás creyó el menor vivir.

—Regulus, el corazón no elige a la persona, no elige el sexo, si tu amas a esa persona, no importa quien sea, o que sea, lo que importa es lo que tu sientas —susurro y le acaricio la cabeza. Aspros miraba celoso, ya que su hermano no dejaba que nadie lo tocase o mejor dicho no tocaba a nadie que no sea él.

—Eso significa, ¿Qué no importa si esa persona es parte de tu sangre? —Preguntó aún tímido, Deuteros asintió- ¿Y si se ama a dos personas?

—El corazón tampoco lo decide, si es así es porque realmente amas a esas personas, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte o sentirte pensativo —le dijo con una sonrisa, Regulus le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo tiernamente, Aspros apretó suavemente el hombro de su hermano, y este solo sonrió un poco más. El menor sonrió y se despidió de ambos, yendo rumbo a sagitario a arreglar lo que dejo pendiente.

En sagitario un angustiado Cid estaba en la puerta, lejos de Sísifo, mientras este estaba en su cama, sentado con la cabeza gacha, desde que Regulus se fue, ambos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, entre su relación, ahora, con el amorío que tuvieron Regulus y el pelinegro, su extraño amor de ambos hacia el menor, su amor, sabían que sería difícil, ya que estarían celosos cuando se vieran con el menor, o si vieran a Regulus con alguien más, si es que este decidía alejarse de ellos, eso no podían culparlo, ya que él estaba confundido.

Los pasos se escuchaban por la casa de Sagitario, poniendo alerta a los mayores, Regulus entro y cogió la mano de El Cid y lo jalo, aun corriendo hacia Sísifo, tirándose encima de él, el pelinegro también se cayó encima de ambos, quedando en medio el menor.

—Los amo, quiero estar con ustedes, ya no quiero quedarme solo, quiero que los tres estemos juntos —dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su tío, agarrando fuertemente la ropa del pelinegro, no quería soltarlo, quería estar con ambos mayores siempre- ¿Me permitirán estar a su lado? —pregunto tímidamente.

Sísifo lo acurruco en su pecho a ambos, susurrándoles frases tiernas llenas de ternura y amor, ambos mayores se sorprendieron por la iniciativa del menor, que empezó a besar apasionadamente a Sísifo, para luego ir con El Cid, su ritual de amor dio comienzo, sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas recorrer sus cuerpos, ese escalofrió delicioso que los hacia estremecer por el placer que experimentaban, el menor quedo al merced de El Cid, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias del décimo guardián, mientras este disfrutaba las caricias del sagitariano, cuando estaban listos, el pelinegro, penetro al menor y el castaño al pelinegro, Regulus les dio la señal y empezaron a moverse lentamente, los tres desfrutando de sus gestos, el vaivén de sus cuerpos empezó a acelerarse sintiendo como poco a poco llegaban al muy esperado orgasmo, haciendo que el menor se corriera en el vientre del pelinegro, este en su interior y Sísifo en el interior de El Cid, se dejaron caer acostados en la cama, ambos mayores abrazaron al pequeño, empezando a quedarse dormidos, no sin antes Sísifo preguntara:

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi sobrino? —su tono era divertido, empezaron a cerrar los ojos y se durmieron.

~*~Fin ~*~


End file.
